Evolution Girl
by x-lil-babi-Nik-x
Summary: Rosie Hilton Joins Evolution. She falls for the legend killer but what happens if she's the only person to stand up to triple H
1. Rosie Posie

It was Rosie's first day as a wwe diva and she was walking down the corridor to Eric Bishoff office.

She had blonde long flowing hair.

A nice figure and beautiful blue eyes.

She was the same height as Christy Hemme

She was wearing a mini skirt and And a blue tank top.

" Yes I know" Eric said on the phone

Rosie knocked.

" I've gota go" Eric said hanging up

" Rosie right?" He asked as she walked in.

" Yeah, you wanted to see me" Rosie said

" Yes I just wanted to say welcome and what group you'll be in" He said looking at his paper work

" Group?" She asked

" Yes you'll be working with evolution they'll be here in a minute to show you to there locker room" He said

2 minutes later there evolution just stormed through the door.

" Make this quick Bishoff" Triple said in a moody tone

Randy noticed Rosie and smiled at her

" Boys I would like to introduce you to your new member, Rosie Hilton" Eric said pointing to rosie

Rosie stood up

" Whatever" Triple said storming back the other way.

" Nice to meet you to" Rosie said scarcastly

The rest followed accept for randy

" Hey I'm randy Orton" He said

" Don't worry I'll show you where the locker room is" Randy said taking Rosie there

Rosie got in there to see triple sulking

Rosie sat opposite him and laid back

" Orton get me a drink" Triple H ordered

Randy got up and did what he was told and went to get the drink

Rosie was shocked that randy actually did what triple H told him to. ( I'm going to call triple h hunter now)

" How old are you?" Hunter asked

" 20" She replied

Hunter laughed

Randy came back in

" Orton your not the baby anymore" Hunter said laughing

Randy look towards Rosie and smiled

She returned the smile

" Orton! You prick you got me coke!" Hunter screamed

" And?" Randy asked

" I wanted diet coke" Hunter whined

" Since you can't do it Rosie posie you do it" Chucking the coke at Rosie

Rosie face looked disgusted

" Get it yourself, I'm not your servant" Rosie said throwing it back

" Feisty are we" Hunter said laughing as the other members did to.

" Whatever" Rosie said

**So what do you think so far? Please review!**


	2. Save me a dance

Rosie was just sitting on evolution's leather couch when randy came and sat next to her

" So… are you enjoying being evolutions so far" Randy asked

" Yeah but if it wasn't for some people" Rosie said looking at hunter

He heard this and gave Rosie a glare

" I know that look" Rosie said looking at randy.

He just laughed

" So Rosie posie" Hunter said coming towards her

" So hunter….. Umm punter" Rosie said knowing she was rubbish at rhyming

"Is that the best you can do" He said laughing

" Nope" Rosie said smirking

" Right I'm going for my match against Shawn Michaels" Hunter said

" You know the plan guys" Hunter said leaving with evolution accept Rosie

Rosie poked her head round the door.

" What plan" She yelled

" Just ignore her" Hunter said loud enough for her to hear.

" Thanks!" She yelled

" Jerks.." Rosie mumbled under her breath

I'm going for a walk

The match had just finish and Rosie was talking to Shawn when a very pissed evolution member stormed past

" What the fuck do you think your doing" Hunter snapped

" Talking if that's a problem" She snapped back

Hunter got angry and grabbed her wrist tightly and dragged her back to evolutions locker room

" Owww your hurting me" Rosie said struggling

" What the hell were you doing talking to evolution enemy " Hunter yelled at her

" Newsflash Hunter he's your enemy not mine and I can talk to who ever I want" Rosie yelled

Hunter got really pissed at this and stormed out the room.

" Look Rosie maybe you shouldn't have done that" Randy said trying to reason with her

" Do what, Stand up for myself" Rosie said offended

" Look Rosie I really care about you and I don't want you getting hurt" Randy said coming closer to her

" Randy I'm a big girl and I can't just let him walk all over me" Rosie said

" Ok, so are you coming to the club with us tonight?" He asked

" Might as well" She replied

" Save me a dance" Randy winked at her walking out

Rosie smiled

**So do you think Rosie should stand up for herself? Do you think randy fancies her? Please review and can you send me a message saying your favourite story thanks x **


	3. At the club

Rosie was getting ready for the club.

She sorted out of her make up and what she was going to wear.

Randy was due here to pick her up and her downstairs to evolutions limo in 4 minutes.

She was putting on her shoes when the door rang.

" Hey" Rosie said opening the door to randy.

" Wow" Randy said checking her out.

" Umm here for you" Randy said giving her dozens of roses

" Aww thanks" Rosie kissing him on the cheek

Randy smiled and held out his arm

" My lady" Randy said

Rosie linked arms with him as they walked down stairs to meet evolution.

" it's about time" Hunter moaned

" Well we're here now that's what counts" Rosie said storming right past him.

In the limo Rosie sat between Dave and randy. Opposite Ric and hunter.

" So Rosie posie don't you think you a bit over dressed" Hunter smirked at his comment

Rosie shot him a glare

" Well did it.." She was cut off my Randy's hand over her mouth

" Shhh" Randy said claming her down

" Slut" Hunter coughed laughing.

" Thank god we're here" Rosie mumbled

Randy opened the door for Rosie

" Such a gentlemen" Rosie laughed

" Well I do try" Randy said laughing too.

" Come kids don't embarrass us" Hunter said

" First of all we're not kids and second get a life" Rosie said walking in the club

They walked in to find the music blasting.

They took there seats.

Rosie looked around a found torrie then she looked back to find Hunter making out with a girl, Ric flirting with girl so were Dave and randy so she just made her way over to torrie. ( her best friend.

" Hey having fun" torrie asked her

" Nope" Rosie said sitting down next to her

" I don't get why they let hunter walk all over them" Rosie said sighing

" Hmm" Torrie replied seeing hunter walk over to them

" We're leaving" Hunter said grabbing hold of Rosie's wrist tightly

" What! We only just got here" Rosie said struggling.

" Yeah and now we're leaving" Hunter snapped at her

" Fine, see ya Tor" Rosie said waving to torrie.

Rosie was sulking in the car because of what hunter did in there.

" Baby" Hunter said to her face

" You can talk, what were you doing in the locker room" Rosie snapped at him.

" That was different" Hunter said sitting back.

" sure" She mumbled back.

She saw hunter whisper something to Ric and then turned back to Rosie and licked his lips.

Rosie looked disgusted.

**So what do you think Rosie should do? Please review**


	4. Your late

Rosie tried to ignore Hunter the rest of the way to the hotel.

She saw from the corner of her arm he was looking at her.

She soon felt a hand running up her leg and saw it was hunter's

" Do you mind" Rosie said moving his hand

" I might do" He snickered

Randy squeezed her hand to tell her to ignore it.

She got back to the hotel and got to her room quickly.

" Thank god!" Rosie said jumping on her bed and falling asleep.

At 7:30am there was a knock at her door.

She was still tired and cranky.

" What do you want" She said opening the door to evolution

" We're going to the gym" Hunter said in a moody tone.

_Must be tired to _She thought

" That's great, wake me up when your done with that" Rosie said closing the door.

Evolution agreed to that and went to the gym anyway.

" She'll just slow us down anyway" Hunter said

It was now 11:30am and Rosie was waiting for them to pick her up.

" They are not gonna pick me up are they" She mumbled as she grabbed her coat.

" Please be in" Rosie said knocking on Torrie's door.

" Hey what are you doing here" Torrie asked

" Evolution left without me so can I have a ride" She asked

" Sure" Torrie replied grabbing her coat.

They made it to the arena and Rosie just stormed in evolutions locker room.

" Your late" Hunter snapped

" You think" Rosie snapped back at him.

" Why" He asked

" Why! Why! Because I was waiting for you to pick me up" Rosie said moodily.

" Well you should of gone to the gym with us" Hunter replied

Rosie just mocked hunter

Randy sat next to Rosie when he came out the bathroom.

" Hey… so" Randy said trying to bring up a conversation with her.

" So you got a match tonight" She asked him

" Yeah I'm facing that son of a bitch edge" He replied

" Oh ok" Rosie said standing up.

" I'm going to see torrie" Rosie said quickly walking out the door so hunter didn't have time to tell her the enemy thing.

**So randy and Rosie? Good couple? What do you thinks gonna happen next? please review!**


	5. You need to go on a diet!

Hunter shot out of his seat to stop her.

" Get your ass back in there" Hunter snapped at her.

" What!" Rosie snapped back

" go! Now" Hunter said pointing to the door.

Rosie sighed and did what she was told. She went down and sat next to randy.

" We doing the photo shoot today, so get in the limo" Hunter said leaving the room

The rest of evolution followed.

When they got there Rosie went in her changing room. She had to wear a black mini skirt, and a baby pink tank top, and baby pink shoes.

When she came out the rest of evolution were waiting. All there jaws dropped when she came out.

" Holy shit" Bastita and randy said together,

" Lets get this over with" Hunter said getting ready.

Rosie went over between Hunter and randy. They both had to put there hands around her waist.

" Man, you should go on a diet or something" Hunter said looking her up and down.

Rosie looked down at herself.

" Was she really that fat" Rosie asked herself. When she looked up she saw Torrie come in. Rosie smiled as the picture was coming then felt like bursting into of what hunter said. She just ran away from there tears sliding down her face.

Torrie saw and ran after her.

" What did you do" Bastita asked hunter.

" All I said was she needed to have a diet or something" Hunter replied

" Oh great, that pisses women off dude" Randy said

" Whatever lets just go" Hunter said walking away

"What about Rosie" Randy asked

" Fine we'll wait" Hunter said sitting down.

" Hunni your not fat" Torrie said putting her arm around Rosie.

" I don't wanna go with them" Rosie sobbed

" You can ride with me, I'll be right back" Torrie said leaving the room.

" Umm guys, Rosie riding with me" Torrie said

" Well that was a waste of time" Hunter said walking out.

" Is she really that upset Tor?" Randy asked her

" Yea, she doesn't even want to face hunter" Torrie said going back into the room

**So do you think hunter's going to apologise? Please review **


	6. Thinking of trouble

The next day Rosie came in Evolution's locker room. Hunter was looking pissed as normal.

" Your late" he said

" Whatever" she mumbled sitting down.

Randy, Dave and Ric kept quiet.

" Don't whatever me!" he yelled at her.

" I'll do whatever I want!" she yelled back.

" You should be happy your in evolutions!"

" Really what? Get bossed about by triple h? yeah well that's Soo much fun" she said walking off.

Randy got worried and to find her.

" I don't see how you can stand it" Rosie said as randy sat next to her on a crate.

" Well evolution made me who I am today" randy said as Rosie looked up at him.

" Yeah but I've been in evolution less then a week and already hunter hates my guts and I hate his"

"Well it's properly because umm"

" It's because I don't kiss his ass" Rosie said as randy put his arm around her.

" Oh and your not fat, your perfect" randy whispered in her ear.

" Well that's not what hunter thinks" she sighed

" Hunter thinks a lot of things"

" hmm where are we going tonight then" she asked

" Well we're all going to Fridays" he replied

" Ha! They've got karaoke there!" Rosie laughed while randy was confused.

" I'm going to sign hunter up" Rosie said as randy looked down.

" he will get so pissed" randy said

" Oh well" she laughed

Randy smiled but didn't want her to get hurt.

" Randy…. Randy" Rosie said waving her hand in front of him.

" Oh sorry"

" Don't worry well we better be getting back" Rosie said helping randy up.

" ok" randy said putting his arm around her.

She smiled.

They made it make to find hunter waiting for them.

" Where the hell were you two?" hunter yelled

" oh for heavens sake" Rosie mumbled.

" sorry we got caught up in the moment" Randy said

" And where your sorry?" hunter said to Rosie.

" I Dunno must of ran away with the circus"

Hunter mumbled something under his breath.

" What was that" she asked

" Bitch!" he said leaving the room.

Rosie smiled

" Someone is finally putting that man in his place" she said to herself.

**Please review! What songs shall she make hunter sing? **


End file.
